


And Into the Oven

by BitchingGengar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Skeleton Sex, Tentacles, doin the dirty, idk what else to tag, the heat strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchingGengar/pseuds/BitchingGengar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus struggles with his first heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Into the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ready for the Sin Bin  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

It was like any other night in their house really. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

Papyrus was scurrying around the kitchen trying to finish making spaghetti for their evening meal. Sans hung out on the living room couch. The TV was on but he wasn't particularly watching it. His mind was on other things. The sounds of metal clanking and the sink being used brought Sans back from his daze. As soon as the water was turned off, Papyrus called for dinner. The brothers made idle chat between their forkfuls.  
After the dishes were washed and everything put away, Papyrus and Sans watched an episode from one of Mettaton's shows. As a commercial played for Glamburgers, Sans took a quick glance at Papyrus who seemed to be shifting in his seat uncomfortably. However, he didn't think much of it at first. After the show ended, Papyrus quickly stood up, wished his brother a good night's rest and practically bolted up the stairs to his room. It seemed unusual for him to leave like that. He hadn't even asked for his bed-time story. Maybe he didn't want one? Sans shrugged to himself. He turned the television off, shut off the lights, and teleported into his own room.

\-----

It was the middle of the night.  
Papyrus rolled onto his side as he lay in bed. _Something's wrong_ , he thought. He wasn't feeling quite right. He felt a burning sensation in his cheeks and his breaths were shaky. Maybe he should ask Sans to check him out? Papyrus lazily threw his feet over the side of his race car bed and tried to regain himself. He felt lightheaded. He slowly stood up and shuffled his way down the hall. Papyrus stopped outside his brother's door. It was quiet, except for the slight breathing he heard on the other side. Papyrus made a move to grasp the doorknob but stopped his motions when he heard a gasp. It was certainly Sans's voice. That Papyrus was certain of. He laid his hand on the handle but made no motion to open the door. He just silently listened to the panting and heavy breathing coming from the other side. Papyrus cracked the door open the slightest bit, just to make sure his brother was okay. Papyrus knows that Sans would occasionally have a night terror while he sleeps. But this is hardly even close to that.  
Sans is sitting up on his bed propped up against the wall. Papyrus can see the faintest dark blue blush crawling across Sans's face. Sans's baggy t-shirt now rested halfway up his ribcage, his fingers running along and gripping the bones underneath. Sans huffs as one of his hands slowly moves farther down to rub a lower section of his spine.  
Papyrus can't see _too_ much of what's going on, but he understands what's happening. He considers that he should probably ask Sans about why he's still feeling the same from when he first got up, but maybe he'll do that tomorrow. Papyrus feels more interested in what's currently going on. Remembering his own breathing, Papyrus covers his mouth hoping that he wouldn't be caught.  
Sans remains unaware of his brother's presence. His hands move methodically, slow and practiced, as if he's done this a million times over. For all Papyrus knows, he probably has. Papyrus breaks from his thoughts, hearing Sans struggling to form a single sentence. His words are incoherent. His speech has whittled down to swearing and heavy breathing. "Haah... Ffff... Fuck..." Sans opted instead to sit on his legs. He pulled his shorts down just enough to allow his cock to spring free from its cloth prison. Sans coiled a bony hand around it and began to slowly pump it. "Mmmm... fwah... s-so.. much better..."  
Papyrus watched his brother, fascinated. Papyrus never knew his brother could be so... lewd. The heat from before grew into a raging fire now. He felt an aching in his own pelvic bone but chose to ignore it. Papyrus felt nothing more than wanting to fuck his older brother. He held to his position, though. Tempting as the thought may be, he could not defile his precious brother in such a disgusting way. Not if he didn't want it.  
"Argh.... fff.. fuck... Ah! Paps!" Sans moaned aloud. He was bucking his hips quite roughly into his hand now. Papyrus felt his face grew hotter. Sans was calling his name. Papyrus's name.  
"Papy..rus... Haaaah... I'm... I'm gunna..." Sans arched his back moaning aloud as blue goop spurted out onto his hand and bed sheets. He leaned against the wall once again with a huff. Sans sighed and brought his hands to his face. "Ahh... Pappy..." Sans glanced over at his bedroom door. Papyrus squeaked and quickly retreated back to his room. He wasn't even sure if Sans had seen him.

\-----

Light filtered through the window of Papyrus's room. Today was Papyrus's day off from work.  
Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten any sleep last night. Images and scenes from last night raced through his mind. Papyrus stared at the ceiling, the fan whirring fast. He hoped that turning the fan on would help curb the fire he felt throughout his body. Maybe a cold glass of water would help? Papyrus drifted downstairs to the kitchen in a haze. He's never felt so tired before. He's so preoccupied he doesn't hear when Sans enters the kitchen and says good morning. After setting up and getting his coffee, Sans brushes against him accidentally, startling Papyrus. "Ha.. Ah! S-Sans! H-how long have you been in here?" Papyrus quickly turns to face his brother. Sans is sitting at his place at the table with a mug of coffee in his hands. "Eh? I only just walked in a couple minutes ago. You've been standing at the sink the entire time..." Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck. He returned to his task of getting water. When he finally turned the water off he all but downed the entire glass in one go. He dried the cup and put it back in its place back in the cabinet. There was nothing but an awkward silence until Sans finally spoke. "Hey, bro... Did you go in my room last night while I was sleeping?" Papyrus began to panic although he did his best to hide it. "Me? N-no. I don't believe so. Why? Did something, uh, happen?" Papyrus couldn't make eye contact. He instead decided on making breakfast. "You could say that..." Papyrus shifted his stance as he went about making himself more spaghetti. "My door was left open and you know I always have it closed. At all times." The burning returned. Papyrus felt the magick running through his bones. _Not good. This is not good._  
Papyrus's breathing began to change as the flames threatened to burn him alive. Papyrus quickly finished cooking breakfast, threw it into a container, and put it in the fridge to eat later. "W-Whoopsy doopsy! I forgot there was, uh, something that needs my attention!" and with that, Papyrus bolted up the stairs once more. Once he reached his room, he slammed the door shut and locked it. Papyrus slid against the door and slumped down onto the floor. He groaned letting a hand slide down his face. "Why...?" he huffed. _I forgot to ask Sans... about the heat_ and that's when it dawned on him. Heat.  
He was in heat.  
And basically all he knows is that if you don't do anything about it the feeling will never subside. He moves over to his bed. He stares at the floor for a few moments trying to decide on how to go about this. He's never felt like this before. Sans certainly knew what he was doing when it came to being lewd. Papyrus recalled the images and scenes once more. If he remembered how Sans did it maybe he could get the fire to extinguish. Carefully, he let his hands drift. He moved his baggy shirt up to expose his ribcage. _And then... he..._ Papyrus gripped one of his ribs and began to lightly rub it. He let out a gasp. It feels really... good? He let his other hand trail lightly against his spine. The lower he went the better the pleasure felt. Papyrus was panting trying everything to get the heat to stop. _It is not... enough... More..._  
His magick began to leak out of his body. Papyrus was startled as the magick began to take its own form. From behind his back, an orange tentacle appeared. He shivered as it caressed one side of his face. It swiped at his teeth demanding entry. Papyrus opened his mouth allowing an orange tongue to loll out and coil around the tentacle. It felt slimy and somewhat cold. "Haaah...mmmm..." Papyrus groaned as the tentacle moved at its own pace. Papyrus was slowly losing himself. His hands moved down to his boxers. He pulled them down just like he saw his brother had to release his own cock, already dripping. Now he knew why Sans was doing all those lewd things. Papyrus couldn't stop himself now, though. He bucked into his hands roughly. There was a pressure build up. He could feel it, but noticed he no longer felt as hot. Was he just imagining it the entire time? He quickly decided it wasn't the case as more tentacles appeared. They bound his hands together and took to touching Papyrus instead. Papyrus didn't know what was happening anymore. He couldn't tell if he even had control over his magick or not. His vision became hazy as everything worked against him to make him feel better. Anything to not feel like those burning flames again. He couldn't even think straight. Everything was incoherent. The only thing Papyrus could do was moan and gasp as the tentacles licked at all his sensitive spots that he didn't even know he had.  
In his mind, Papyrus calls for Sans. He wants Sans to be touching him. He wants Sans to be the one making him a mess. The thoughts from the other night keep rushing through his mind. He wants Sans. That's all he's able to hang onto in his mind. But for now the tentacles will have to do. He bucks his hips roughly into the tentacle coiled around his dick. He's so close to cumming. He lets out a strangled moan as he thrusts three, four, five times and orange goop explodes forth onto the floor. The tentacles dissipate as Papyrus falls back onto his bed. He smooths out his shirt and pulls his shorts back up with a contented sigh. He feels so good and sleepy right now. Papyrus's eyes close as he begins to drift off and catch up on some needed z's. 

\-----

Papyrus groggily opens his eyes as he wakes. He can't quite tell how much time has passed or what time of the day it even is. His bones seem to be aching though he can't figure out why either. He rubs his arm and that's when the feeling burns back up again. His heat isn't over. Papyrus knew that depending on the circumstance it would take a couple of rounds for a monster to get out of their heat. This was Papyrus's first heat so he thought what he had done before was enough. _I'll just go ask Sans_ , he thinks to himself. He trots down the hall once again. He looks around their darkened house before stopping in front of his brother's door. Papyrus quietly raps a couple of times on the door. "Brother? Are you awake?" Papyrus grabs the handle and cracks the door open. "Brother?" he calls into the room again. The room is pitch black, but he does hear some shuffling. "Papyrus...? Is that you?" Sans's voice sounds tired. "Yes, brother. It is I, the Great Papyrus! Nyeh-heh-heh!" He makes his presence well known. "May I turn the light on?" Before Papyrus can make a move for the switch Sans says no. "Okay then. Well, I need to talk to you, b-brother... I-if you aren't... erm... busy?" He doesn't sound too confident in his words. There's more sounds of sheets moving and then it falls quiet. "Come sit on the bed, bro." Sans makes a soft patting noise to motion him. Papyrus clumsily makes his way over and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Whatsamatta?" Sans asks.  
Papyrus takes a deep breath. "I... I believe..." He struggles with how to phrase what he wants to talk about. Nothing like being blunt. "I believe I am... in heat..." Sans doesn't say anything at first. He's probably trying to process what he just heard. "A-are... Are you sure?" Papyrus shakes his head. "I've been feeling... so... hot... " Papyrus shivered. The flames were burning dangerous hot right now. Papyrus's breathing began to change. "B-Brother... I... I don't know what to do." Papyrus sat rigid with his hands in his lap unmoving. "Paps..." Sans reached out to touch his brother's arm to help comfort him somehow. "I-If... If you want me to help... I'll do the best I can." Papyrus relaxed a little, turning to face his brother. "Sans..." Papyrus pulled the smaller skeleton into a hug. "Hehheh... You're welcome, Papsy."  
Papyrus sat on his legs, his hands on his knees now. Both brothers are wearing their pajamas. Both are donned in the same baggy white tees and boxer combination. "I-is it okay if i start?" Papyrus hesitates. Sans is unsure of what he means yet gives the go ahead. Papyrus surges forward pinning his brother's wrists to the bed. It startles Sans but he doesn't fight back. Papyrus bunches Sans's shirt around his neck, exposing the bones that lie underneath. Papyrus releases his grip to move his hands around Sans's ribs. _Let's see if I can remember his sensitive spots..._ Papyrus grasps and rubs each rib listening to all the delicious sounds his precious brother is making. Papyrus towers over his brother. He licks at Sans's teeth with his orange magick. He licks and nibbles each of Sans's bones "Haa... ahhh.. S-shit... Paaaaps..." Sans clutches his brother's arms obviously enjoying himself. "Mmmm... P-Paps... I-is this doing... anything for ya?" Sans pants. Papyrus chuckles. "I'd say it's doing more for you, dear brother!" and suddenly, Papyrus is yanking down his brother's boxers. "Ah! Papyrus! D-don't look!" Sans squirms even more under his brother. "Embarrassed, brother?" Sans slowly and silently nods his head. "Good!"

Papyrus pulls his own boxers down. Papyrus takes the smaller skeleton and sets him down on his lap. Taking both their cocks in his hand, Papyrus begins to jerk them off. Sans attempts to touch at his brother's bones learning every curve and where his weak spots are. "Ffffuuuck... aaahh Paps... haaaa.." Sans is bucking his hips roughly. "Mmmm~ I forgot you like it rough, brother." Papyrus blurts out. Sans's movements falter for a moment. "H-how would.. aahh.. you know..?" It's a breathy question. _Shit._ Sans must have really not seen him then.  
It goes quiet for a minute until Sans speaks up again."Haaa.. So you.. nngg... did go into my room!" Sans exclaimed before letting out a loud moan. "I.. ah!.. did not enter. I was m-merely... haaaa.. watching you.." Papyrus moved faster. Sans's face grew lewder. Apparently being watched is a turn-on for Sans. "F-fuck, bro... l-let me ride you already..." This surprised Papyrus immensely. He stopped all his movements. "Brother... are you sure?" Before either of them could say anything, Sans moved off his brother's lap and wrapped his blue tongue around Papyrus's cock. Papyrus moaned gripping the sheets in his bony hands. "Ah! Haa.. S-Sans..." Papyrus placed his hand on the back of his brother's skull. Softly, he scratched at the bone and that made Sans purr. "B-brother! I-I thought... you wanted-" Papyrus struggles to finish his sentence as Sans continues his assault. He bobs up and and releases Papyrus with a *pop*. "Heh. I do wanna ride that pretty cock of yours, Paps. Just had to get it wet enough." And with a wink, Sans let himself slide down with a pleasured cry. Papyrus, new to the feeling, writhed underneath him. "B-Bro! D-don't move like- haaaaa!!" Sans was cut off. Papyrus was gorging himself on these new-found feelings. Papyrus, however, was losing himself once more. The beautiful sight of his brother bouncing up and down on him was magnificent. Papyrus could feel the magick leaking out like before. Seeing the orange tentacle, Sans began to panic. "P-Papyrus...? W-What..?" Before Sans could finish his thought, the tentacle coiled itself around his blue member so that as he moved he was practically getting himself off. "It seems.. hrfff... the more I lose control... huff... the more my magick... haaaa... does its own thing.." Papyrus tried to explain himself. He held fast to Sans's hipbones. As Sans pushed himself up, Papyrus roughly brought him back down. It was all too much for the brothers.

"S-Sans... it f-feels... so good..." Papyrus chose to sit up. He nuzzled and nibbled away at his brother's clavicle as he continued to pull out and re-sheathe himself inside his brother. He could feel himself reaching his edge soon. Sans held onto Papyrus's shoulders for balance. Sans's pupils had rolled up into his head. "Ahhh... F-fffffuck me, Paps... hnnngg..." Sans begged. Papyrus cooperated, slamming inside even rougher. "B-Brother... Haaa.. aaah! I-I'm so... close..." Papyrus grunted. "M-me... too... bro! Hnnng!!" Sans moaned aloud once more, biting into Papyrus's clavicle as he rode through his orgasm. Papyrus called out Sans's name over and over until he finally achieved an orgasm of his own.  
The brothers laid together in bed, panting and regaining themselves. "T-thank you, dearest brother..." Papyrus sighed contentedly. "I love you, bro..." Sans whispered. Papyrus blushed. He pet the smaller skeleton's skull. "I love you too, Sans." Papyrus wrapped himself around Sans making it obvious he was planning to stay together the rest of the night. "Goodnight, bro."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was all good and enjoyable for you filthy sinners ᐛ


End file.
